peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ǝɐʍ ɐp
Description When Suzy comes back from holiday, she begins to act look different. Two '''diseases start spread in Peppatown as well. Suzy's return Narrator: Peppa and her family are waiting for Suzy at the airport (A plane lands and Suzy and Mummy Sheep come off it) Peppa: SUUUUZZZYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! (runs off to Suzy) Mummy Pig: Oh! Wait for us Peppa! (grabs George and Daddy Pig by their hands and runs after Peppa) Daddy Pig: (getting dragged by Mummy Pig) I can run on my own you know! *huff* *huff* Suzy: (spots the approaching Peppa) PEPPUH!!! (runs to Peppa whom embraces her with a hug. Suzy hugs her bac) Peppa: (stops hugging) Hi Suzy! (Blows raspberry) Suzy: Hello Peppa! (blows raspberry back at Peppa) Narrator: Peppa loves Suzy......Suzy loves Peppa.......They are '''Best Friends Peppa: (blows raspberry again) Suzy: (blows another raspberry) Peppa: (blows raspberry yet again) Suzy: (blows strawberry) Peppa: (blows blackberry) Suzy: (blows raspberry once more) Peppa: (blows bohemian rhapsody) Suzy: *'LARGE GASP OF AIR'* (LONGEST RASPBERRY EVER) Peppa: (blows raspberry but it becomes earrape) Suzy: (about to blow another raspberry) *'COUGH'* Oops! Sorry I ruined our game Peppa, I think I may have a cough Peppa: It's okay Suzy. Where did you go for holiday anyway? Suzy: I went to Uga-*'COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH*' Uggghhhhh....dis cough is worse den I thought. Peppa: (bats an eye) why are you talking like that? U. Suzy: Y r u running? (snaps out of it) ????????? Peppa: What? Mummy Sheep: (grabs Suzy's hand) Come on Suzy, let's go to Doctor Brown Bears the clinic Suzy: (confused) uhhhhh okay mummy Peppa: (ponders) hmmmmmm. There's something fishy going on here... Mummy Pig, George, and Daddy Pig finally catch up to Peppa George: (tugs on Peppa's red dress) Peppa: Hm? (turns around to her family) oh! Hello mummy, daddy....................George, you're all slow coachers aren't you? XD hehhee Mummy Pig: Never mind Peppa, it's time to go home Peppa: M'k Narrator: Everyone goes home. Back at Peppatown (At Doctor Brown Bear's clinic) Dr. Brown Bear: Hmmmm what seems to be the problem today Mummy Sheep? Mummy Sheep: I don't know we just got back! Yet my little lamb gets sick. I'm stressed about it Dr. Brown Bear Dr. Brown Bear: Hmmmmm. I'll see what I can do. Suzy: I don't want to set the Wooorrrrlllld oooonnnnn fiiireeeeee ''(Snaps out of it) UGH! What is wrong wit me!? (PANICS) Dr. Brown Bear: (observes from behind a glass) hmmmm *walks in Suzy's room* WOW! Let me first just say that you have a BEEEUTIFUL singing voice! You're even better than Peppa! Suzy: (stops panicking) Oh! hehehe thank you Doctor~ Dr. Brown Bear: Also you look a lot like the wonderful Nurse Suzy Suzy: Oh..................(feeling awkward) w h a t a c o i n c i d e n c e Dr. Brown Bear: Erm, yeeeaaaahhhh.......anyway let's get your checkup over wit *walks up to Suzy's bed* say AH. Suzy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *spits on Dr. Brown Bear* ('gasp)' Dr. Brown Bear: Hey! (wipes Suzy's spit off his face) What was that for? Suzy: Oh my....(begins to panic again) DR! DR! I'M SO SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME!!! Dr. Brown Bear: You just infected me with whatever disease you're infected with! Suzy: I- (begins transformation) 'AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGHGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!' (falls on the floor covering her face) 'MY EYES! MY EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYES!!' Dr. Brown Bear: (watches Suzy cry out in pain) Hmmmmm interesting (takes out a tiny scrapbook and takes notes) A dilation of the eyes outside the head, swelling of body, over-expanding and....(eyes dialate outside of his head) 'MY EYES! MY EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYES!!' Narrator: Mummy Sheep walks in to see the two abominations Mummy Sheep: So how's the checkuuuUUUGGGHHHH WHAT THE ARE THOSE THINGS!? U. Suzy: (in a distorted voice) Muh-Mummy.......help me *spits on her Mummy* Narrator: oh dear Mummy Sheep: (falls on the floor) 'HURK! '(begins transforming) (A loud Ugandan battle Cries can be heard from Dr. Brown Bear's Clinic) Skip to Peppa and friends -1 Narrator: Meanwhile, Peppa, Danny, Pedro, and Freddy are outside playing ''Bloody Knuckles Peppa: O.K..........let's do this boys. Danny, Pedro, and Freddy: *nod at Peppa* acraptonofviolencehappenswhichisn'tallowedonthisshow,sothisisbasicallyjustadeletedscene Peppa ends up winning Danny, Pedro and Freddy: (writhin in pain on the floor with their knuckles bleeding) Peppa: Hehhehheh (rubs her throbbing hands) i win! Danny: (gets up but still mildly in pain from his bleeding knuckles) oh ! I thought pig skin was soft?! Peppa: it is....however........(pivots mysterious-like) you all failed to realize that.........................................I'm Peppa. *''poses epically as a muddy puddle explodes behind her* Danny: sh you're right. Freddy: (FULLY RECOVERED) Weeeelllll that was fun guys and gal....but i think I'll go home to my daddy's shop now. (walks away happy as if nothing happened) Pedro: (injured, but tough) Peppa where's Suzy? Peppa: IDK. She got back from her trip. She'd usually love playing games like this with us....but last time I saw her, she seemed a bit off. Pedro: (walks closer to Peppa) What do you mean off? Peppa: I thought I heard her say something about me running away or something. Pedro: But what reaso would we have to run from Suzy? Iz she a super-villain? Danny: '''PPPFFFFFFFFFF-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAWHAHAHAHAHA ' *takes a breath*'EHAWHAWHAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'(laugh turns into a snicker) Peppa and Pedro: (stare at Danny in an uncertain silence)..... Danny: (looks at both of them) you're serious? Peppa: I don't know what you're referencing Danny. But I KNOW something fishy is going on here Pedro: (robustly points towards nothing) THERE'S EVIL AFOOT! Freddy: (appears offscreen as the camera immediately turns to him as soon as says one word) No evil is a toe. (snaps fingers and guns at Pedro, Peppa, and Danny thinking he has made a clever, original 'joke) Peppa, Danny, and Pedro: -_____________________________________________________________- Narrator: ''BA-DUM-TSSSSS Freddy: I also have ebola..........*faints* Peppa, Danny, and Pedro: (in unison) FREDDY!!! (all run to check on him) Freddy: Guys.......please don't touch me..........you'll get infected as well *'''cough* *'cough'* Peppa: But who did this to you? Freddy: Suz-*'cough'* sUz-''*'cough'* *'cough'* ''' *WHEEEEEEZE*'' (dies) = And now a moment of silence for Freddy "Shaz" Fox = Peppa: Suzy....but how did she? How could she do a thing like this?......*tears up* and to poor Freddy whos only reason to live was to advertise for his Daddy.....*sniff* and then one day he'd make a small loan of amillion dollars with his Daddy's profit..........*hugs the corpse of Freddy* he made a noble sacrifice :'( Pedro: Sacrifice!? He was just gonna steal his fathers hard-earned money how is that sacrificial?! Peppa: He sacrificed his time to help me win a game of hide-and-seek once Pedro: Oh.........but that's still not a reason to cry for hi- Danny: '''WAIT DID HE SAY HE HAD EBOLA!!?!???! Peppa: yes Danny: AND YOU SAID THAT HE GOT IT FROM SUZY RIGHT!? Peppa: Yeah but why are you yelling? Danny: Oh my God........I've only seen this once before.......but to be sure, where did you last see Suzy? Peppa: She had got off her plane from her trip to Uganda Danny: UGANDAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMFG THIS IS TERRIBLE!!! '''*panics* Peppa: What's wrong with Uganda? Danny: Uh....EBOLA OF COURSE!!!!¡ Peppa: Well '''EVERYONE knows that Danny! What's the true threat here? Danny: Peppa.....listen..........I need to ask you a very important question..............D- As Danny is about to ask Peppa a familiar voice with a Ugandan accent booms through the air Suzy: (standing on top of a hill looking down on everyone) D O Y O U K N O W D E W A E ? (Her voice echoes for 10 seconds) Peppa, Danny, and Pedro: *Turn around to look upon what was once Suzy Sheep.....and all gasp in horror* Peppa: D8 Suzy..........'what has happened to you!? U. Suzy: Peppa....I have been enlightened by de wae.....it has made me omniscient, muscular power, and I no longer feel pessimistic....you should all join me as friends Peppa: (looks at Suzy with anger welling up) n...NO! I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN YOU'RE NOT MY BEST FRIEND! YOU'RE A MONSTER! U. Suzy: >8( Welll then....if you're not with me......then you are a nonbeliever...and if you are a nonbeliever...THEN YOU MUST GET SPAT UPON! SPIT ON DEM MAH BRODDAAHHS!!!! Narrator: Oh dear...a bunch of residents who once were well known to Peppa, Pedro and Danny have become infected with de wae! (Some of the characters spit towards the sky at the Narrator) Narrator: HEY! NO! I THOUGHT STALE MEMES COULDN'T BREAK THE FOURTH-WALL!??!?!!!?!! *gets pelted by a barrage of Ugandan spit* (Peppa, Danny, and Pedro flee from the Ugandan tribe/mob whilst dodging spit) Peppa: How are we going to stop this!? Danny: YOU CAN'T STOP IT, IT WILL SPREAD UNTIL THEIR "Queen" COMES AND TELLS THEM TO STOP, OR UNTIL THEY ACTUALLY FIND THE WAY!!! Pedro: I thought it was pronounced "de wae" Peppa: It's a different accent Pedro Pedro: Oh. Peppa: We need to find shelter quick! (The trio hides in a light alley where their colors blended in) Peppa: I have a plan! Danny: NO! NO PLANS! WE SHOULD HIDE UNTIL THEY FIND THE WAY AND THIS ALL BLOWS OVER! Peppa: So your plan is that we just hide here like cowards!? Danny: YES! '''Right now cowardliness is the best option....trust me! Peppa: Danny......you're giving up Danny: So!? Peppa: YOU'VE '''NEVER GIVEN UP BEFORE. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE OPTIMISTIC, DARING, AND FEARLESS LIKE A PIRATE!....you survived the great skeleton war YET YOU'RE AFRAID OF A STALE MEME!? Danny: DON'T LECTURE ME YOU DUMB PIG!!!!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE H YOU'RE UP AGAINST!!!! Peppa: And you do!? Danny: *calms down and blankly stares at the floor*..............yes...I do.....I know very well what these things can do and I'd hate to see it happen to any of my friends, so that's why I say we stay here Peppa: Well then what can they do? Danny: *'''''intense pondering* I can't Peppa...I get Vietnam flashbacks whenever I try to think about it..........all I can say is that the last time I faced these things, they took EVERYTHING ''' from me.......and I can't bear to lose anymore....*looks down in pity of himself* Pedro: *puts his hand on Danny's shoulder* Don't you want to win for once? Danny: *still looking down* You don't think I've tried? All my past friends have paid for my failures against the way..... Pedro: But we're '''not '''your past friends........and don't forget that I'm your '''best friend Danny: *looks up at Pedro* You won't convince me to leave....close friends will only worsen the matter.....*travels further into the alley* Peppa: Is their a cure? Danny: *stops* either the queen or the way Peppa: What is the way? Danny: There is no way! They'll be convincede that anything is the way, it doesn't even have to be an actual path! Peppa: See!!? You know what their weaknesses are! You'd be a great help Danny: I only gave you tips...I never said I'd help *walks further down the alley* Peppa: (annoyed expression) well fine Danny, give up, give up on us...give up on EVERYONE, AND GIVE UP ON SUZY! Danny: *stops and slowly turns around* Peppa: There is a cure Danny....we can get her back... Danny: *walks up close to Peppa* That thing.....is not Suzy......she's gone and there's nothing we can do to get her back.........so, yes *walks backwards from Peppa and Pedro* I am giving up *turns around and walks away* Peppa: (angered) YEAH!? WELL WE DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY YOU SEXIST, USELESS, DOWNER! *grabs Pedro and pulls him close to her* ME AND PEDRO WILL FIX ALL OF THIS BY OURSELVES!!!!!! Pedro: *neighs* We will? Peppa: (looks towards Pedro) ���������������������������������������������������������� Pedro: Duh, i mean YEAH! We will Danny........................without you! Narrator: O deer! Danny Dog is gone now, so there was no need for Pedro to even mention his name Pedro: (looks down in despair) oH Peppa: Wait, John!? I thought we lost you to de wae? Narrator: I do know de wae do you? Peppa: Uhhhhhhhh...Yeaaaaaaahhhhhh Narrator:(in a Ugandan accent) Didint tink so *begins to click tongue loudly* Peppa: What's he doing? Pedro: I have a feeling that we should get out of here.... Peppa: Why? Pedro: Because I think that's their tribal call... Distant tounge clicking can be heard Peppa: D8 We have to get to Buckingham Palace A-SAP! '''*grabs Pedro by the hand and runs with him* Pedro: Why? Peppa: You know....the Queeeeeen!? Pedro: oh....But we'll never be able to run all the way! Peppa: You're right, we need to find someone who can drive and Ms. Rabbit got infected with de wae to! ''Peppa and Pedro reach a dead end...no where to go. Ugandan Suzy and her troops catch up with them.'' U. Suzy: Surrround dem broddas! Peppa: (makes a threatening expression while being surrounded) Pedro: (tries to hide behind Peppa) OH NO! This isn't looking good Peppa! Peppa: *looks behind herself at Pedro* '''WELL NO PEDRO! U. Suzy: KNOW WARE TO RRRUN NAO! Suddenly a post truck flys over Peppa and Pedro, lands violently, and runs over all the surrounding Ugandan tribesmen and women U. Suzy: *gets ran over* NNNAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHUGANDAFOREVUUUUHHHHHHH Pedro: *stares at the post truck* who's driving that!? *walks to the truck with Peppa* Peppa: it's definitely not Ms. Rabbit, she would've been smoother than the reckless crazy in there *walks to the truck with Pedro* As Peppa and Pedro get closer, blaring trap music can be heard from inside the post truck Category:Memes Category:Stale Memes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Semi Cracktastic